


Your Fault

by emohell



Series: After It's Over [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Movie Spoilers, POV First Person, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emohell/pseuds/emohell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s your fault and you know it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The media will write only about the team’s victory for the next week or so, but you know that pretty soon think pieces and debates about you and your actions will pop up.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You can’t wait.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You actually can’t wait to see what Pepper says, given how she hasn't called you yet.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Second one-shot in my series After It's Over, however none of them go together so you can read whichever ones you want.

It’s your fault and you know it.

The media will write only about the team’s victory for the next week or so, but you know that pretty soon think pieces and debates about you and your actions will pop up.

You can’t wait.

You actually can’t wait to see what Pepper says, given how she hasn't called you yet.

You called her, let her know you hadn't died, but it went straight to voicemail. You figured she was in a meeting, doing important “I can’t always take care of you, Tony” kinds of things.

The kinds of things she should be doing.

You’re kind of disappointed, too. That robot, that well meant intention gone horribly wrong -

It could’ve gone so _right_.

If you had just had more time, more resources, more good intentions, maybe it all could’ve worked out.

But it didn't, because _you_ didn't.

You’re glad that the battle’s over, that the war’s won, that the threat’s gone. But you’re scared of what’s next.

Sure you saved the world (again), but what’s gonna save _you_? The anxiety attacks and depression - that was one thing. But what that witch showed you?

It seems like every damn time you close your eyes to sleep or, hell even to _blink_ , what that witch showed you pops into your head.

When you went to bed last night, it was Clint. The first night after Ultron it was Steve. Every night is a new dead body before the cycle repeats itself.

Those images were a thousand times worse than some robot you created.

Because when that comes true - _if_ that comes true - 

It’ll be your fault.

And you know it.


End file.
